


The Last Time

by Kittymama85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Choose Your Own Character, F/M, Love Triangles, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittymama85/pseuds/Kittymama85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You swore this was the last time...right? A short one shot where you choose which Winchester is your fellow sinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

“We can’t keep doing this,” I protested, although it was a half hearted. “He’s your brother.”

My back was pressed against the cool glass of the Impala as he towered over me, one hand grasping my waist possessively and the other caressing the side of my face. My fists clenched his shirt, debating whether to push him hastily away or pull him desperately closer. It was a battle I faced every time he got me alone and my defenses were weakened.

“I don’t care.” His voice was rough, dripping with want for me and disdain for his brother. “And neither do you.”

“That’s not true!” I hissed, attempting to push him backwards. He was too strong and the attempt only caused him to push into me more. This time he grabbed my hair and pulled back, just hard enough to make me gasp.

“You like knowing we may get caught.” He pulled again, to the side this time, exposing my neck to his experienced lips. 

“No,” I breathed as his mouth closed over my delicate flesh. His kiss began to ignite that sinful fire within my belly and I cursed my body for responding to him. There had been several occasions where he was dangerously close to leaving little telltale marks on my body, but he reined in his need to stake his claim.

I fixated on the starry sky above, praying for the strength to end this whole debauchery. I don’t even know how I let it get to this point because I certainly wasn’t unhappy with his brother. I never wanted for affection, adventure, or sex but something felt unfulfilled. Maybe he was right; maybe I craved the danger of being caught or took pleasure in knowing that both Winchester men wanted me. 

“Don’t,” he said firmly. I hadn’t noticed that he was now looking at me dead on, gripping the sides of my face in desperation. When I finally focused on his face I could see the pleading in his eyes. “Whatever you’re thinking...just stop.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but he silenced my argument by capturing my lips and purposefully thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. The sneaky bastard always knew how to shut me up and it infuriated me. I was always so strong and independent, but the moment this man would kiss me I turned into a compliant, shameless mess.

He broke the kiss suddenly, both our chests heaving in the aftermath, and leaned in close to my ear. “I need you. I always need you.”

“Please,” I whimpered. The heat was spreading throughout my body. I was two seconds away from bursting into flames.

“Tell me.” He reached down and stroked me through my jeans, biting his bottom lip as my hips unconsciously rolled forward into his touch.

“Hurry.” I could almost hear my resolve snapping in two as I uttered that single word.

With my permission granted, he kissed me roughly again and picked me up by my waist. I gasped when he both set and spun me around simultaneously so my hands were splayed across the trunk of the Impala. From this position I could see the general direction in which my unsuspecting boyfriend had gone, but all I could focus on was our primal reflection in the rear window.

I watched with growing arousal as he made short work of my jeans, deftly popping the buttons open and sliding the denim down my legs. As he crouched to help me step out of them, he gave the back of my thigh a little nip which promptly broke my skin out into goosebumps. My mouth dropped open when I heard him take a deep whiff from between my legs, his nose barely grazing the spot where I wanted him the most.

“God, baby,” he said appreciatively. 

I felt his hands everywhere at once as he rose to his feet, his lust filled features coming back into view. He was positively gorgeous like this; eyes hooded, mouth agape, wanting, needing, possessing. So wrong...so right…

“Holy shit!” I said through gritted teeth as my panties were ripped in half and tossed onto the trunk. I caught his eye in the window and he was grinning mischieviously. He knew damn well there was a possibility I would have to explain later why I was without undergarments, but it seemed to fuel him on. 

Our reflective gaze stayed locked as he unbuckled his belt and began unbuttoning his jeans, his movements deliberate in their teasing. My chest heaved with each passing second, anticipating the feel of our initial connection which always drove me wild. There was something positively addictive about feeling a man fill every inch of you after wanting him for so long. It’s how I felt every time I swore him off then allowed myself to be seduced again and again.

I froze when I heard the snap of a twig in the near distance and whipped my head towards the sound. I tried to listen closely, but my heart was pounding so loudly in my ears that all I could focus on was the rhythm. Was he coming back or…

All rational thought left my body as I was taken from behind with such raw abandon that I couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped my lips. I bit down on my bottom lip to silence any further indiscretion, but with each thrust it became harder to hold in my cries. I could hear him grunting and mumbling incoherently behind me, sending a surge of electricity through my spine. This rendezvous was so animalistic, unlike anything I’d experienced before with him. It was as if he was marking his territory, proving his dominance as the alpha male.

“You like it like this.” It wasn’t a question.

I couldn’t answer, although I’m pretty sure he knew my sentiment as my muscles contracted around him. It was the final push he needed to go tumbling over the edge and we both slumped against Baby completely spent.

The minutes ticked by before my vision finally cleared and the neurons in my brain started to fire again. I became aware of his weight still on me and gently pushed backwards so I could stand, but not before he placed a tender kiss on my shoulder. The fact that he could show me affection after our wild romp made my heart skip a beat. Damn him. We dressed silently, exchanging that unspoken Winchester language that I had come accustomed to. Regret, longing, elation, fear...it was all there. 

After tucking my destroyed underwear into my jacket, I sat in the backseat while he brooded outside. I had very limited time before my boyfriend returned and we would be on our way back to the motel. I wondered if he would be able to see my sins the moment he looked into my eyes. 

“This was the last time,” I whispered into the dark. “I swear.”


End file.
